Episode 8871 (30th March 2016)
Plot Gary promises to get Izzy more weed and leaves Jake with Anna to give Izzy a break. Sally steps on an egg in her garden and discovers that Sharif's chickens have been getting in through a hole in the fence. She orders Sharif to fix the fence. Tim hates working at the cab office as he prefers being outdoors. Tracy agrees to stay away from the bistro in future although Robert doesn't touch the sandwiches she makes him as a peace offering. Gary's supplier sells him something stronger for Izzy. Michelle is sick of Tim coming to her when any decisions have to be made at Street Cars. Gemma catches Bethany bunking off school and lures her into the shop with the promise of a free kebab. Izzy takes her regular dosage, despite Gary warning her that the drugs are stronger. As the room starts spinning, Izzy freaks out and tries to call Gary. He doesn't hear it as he's helping Audrey at the gym. Will Chatterton arrives at the Rovers to discuss his wedding with Michelle. Gemma encourages Bethany to stand up to her bullies. She offers to sell her her old phone in exchange for info on Jason, who she fancies. Anna notices the cannabis at Izzy's when she goes there to drop Jake off and finds her stoned. Izzy stops her from calling an ambulance by pointing out that they'll take Jake off her. Sharif mends the fence with one of Sally's own campaign placards. Michelle and Will reminisce about their school days. Liz notices how well they get on together. Gary gets Izzy's voicemail and goes to check that she's okay. Anna is incensed to realise that he knows about Izzy's drugs and more so when he admits that he has been supplying her. Disapproving, she takes Jake back home with her, announcing that he'll stay there until Izzy is fit to look after him. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Carla Connor - Alison King *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dane Everton - Gary Hanks *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms, conservatory and garden *6 Coronation Street - Garden *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *V Court Fitness *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy is furious at Carla and Nick's happiness, and Robert tells Steph and Zeedan that the florist will not be bothering them in future; Michelle and Will catch up on old times; and Gemma bribes Bethany. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,630,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2016 episodes